


KitTy- Soulmate AU

by sktsavrvs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kit is babey, M/M, No Smut, Soulmates, They deserved better, livvys still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktsavrvs/pseuds/sktsavrvs
Summary: basically a soulmate au where Kit finds out Ty's his soulmate and he devises a master plan with the help of Livvy (she never died, i refuse) to get him and Ty together.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic, so hopefully(?) it doesn't turn out bad but who knows. I also apologize if I use the word "like" too much in advance, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, and have them have a California accent (and don't judge me saying California doesn't have an accent because I'm from West Coast and we totally do).
> 
> So the soulmate au is that your soulmate can hear whatever song you're listening to/ thinking of.

I hate the beach  
But I stand in California with my toes in the sand

The song has been playing in repeat in Kit’s head for about ten minutes, and he’s had enough. Originally, he thought the song was great, but sometimes too much is too much. He mentally cursed his soulmate for only playing bops and got up from his bed. He grabbed his phone and decided to play some music to tune out the song stuck in his, well technically it was his soulmates', head.

He learned when he was around 12 that he was gay, solely based on his soulmates’ music taste. Of course, he never told his dad that, Johnny Rook wasn’t that open about the LGBT+ community so he kept it quiet. However, his dad was gone now and he was living in the Los Angeles Institute with the Blackthorns (and Emma, but he counted her as a Blackthorn too).

He unlocked his phone and connected it to the Bluetooth headphones he took from his house before he was taken to the institute. Kit knew the drill by this point, his soulmate was consistently listening to music around. He figured that his soulmate worked out or something, based on the amount of time he was listening to music.

He put in his earbuds and played a Ke$ha song. It was cannibal. He walked out of his room to find a snack to eat from the kitchen. He’s been in the institute for around half a year. Half a year since he watched his dad get ripped in half. Half a year since he found out he was a Nephilim. A shadowhunter. Some he grew up being taught to hate.

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me

He passed by Ty on his way out of his room. Ty could now be considered a constant in his new life. He was sitting in front of Kits’ door asleep with his headphones on. He went back to his room to grab a blanket and draped in over Tys’ body. He then went to grab Tys’ phone and to turn off his music.

A thing he learned from living here was that Emma was the only person to ever charge her phone, so having to turn off Tys’ phone whenever he wasn’t listening to music was now consistent for him.

Recently though, he’d noticed that Ty could have been his soulmate. Once when he went to pause Tys’ music, the song showed up as a song that was stuck in his head a couple of minutes before. However, there wasn’t any proof because at the time Ty was listening to a live playlist, so thousands o other people were listening to it too. But he did figure it to be odd that the song stopped playing in his head around the time Ty fell asleep.

This time though, Ty was listening to his liked songs, and the song showed up as “Sweater Weather”, it was about to end but that’s all it took to confirm Kits’ suspicions. He slowly put the phone next to Ty and went to the kitchen to freak out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Livvy finds out about them being soulmates.

So it was true, Tiberius Blackthorn was his soulmate. Maybe he wasn’t? It could be a coincidence? But could it? Like he’s not complaining about it being Ty, Kit has admired Tys’ muscles multiple times whenever Ty attempted to train Kit.

But Ty? What was he supposed to do? If he was Kits’ soulmate, how does he approach him about this, he can’t just go “Hey Ty! What’s up! You’re my soulmate, wanna go make out?”, we’ll he could, but like that’s kind of weird way to approach it.

“Kit? Are you okay?” Kit looked up form his intense staring contest with the apple he was holding and saw Livvy looking concerned. 

Livvy was Tys’ twin sister, but Livvy looked more like the rest of her family than Ty. She had inherited the signature Blackthorn brown hair and freckles. He had kissed her once, Ty doesn’t know about that, maybe he does? Maybe Livvy told him?

Who cares? It isn’t like Kit’s dating her, or Ty for the matter.

“Kit? Are you listening to me?” Livvy asked.

“What? Oh, yea. Uh, what happened? Why do you look concerned?” Livvy’s face expressed her current emotions, with her eyebrows tensed up like something was wrong.

“Because you look like someone died,” Kit weighed the pros and cons of telling her what was wrong. He decided it was easier to tell her than her snooping around and telling Ty instead.

“Well, I found out who my soulmate was.” Kit didn’t even have time to accept the consequences before Livvy replied with a sudden burst of energy, “By the Angel! Really? Like actually? Is it Ty? It’s probably Ty.”

“How’d you know it was Ty,” Kit was shocked that she was already known, did Ty tell her? Wait, if Ty told her how’d he find out? And why didn’t Ty tell him?

“You act like I don’t have eyes, oh calm down Ty doesn’t know yet, I asked him” she finished with after noticing the look on Kits’ face, “you two are practically attached at the hip, about that, where is Ty?”

“He fell asleep,” Kit calmly replied trying to figure out how she knew before either of them.

“So are you going to tell Ty?”

“What? No. You tell him, he’s your brother,”

“But you’re his soulmate,” Livvy said as if that meant I was confident enough to tell Ty about that, “but, I can help you two get together,” she finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they forming a plan on how they were going to tell Ty.

Jump off the diving board  
Into shallow water  
Oh this a risk that I really, really, gotta gotta

The song popped up into his head, which alerted Kit that Ty was awake now. 

He and Livvy had talked for about how to tell him and figured the best way that didn’t involve Kit running away was to get Ty to figure it out and approach Kit about it.

“I feel like if anyone else had heard our plan they would think that we’re crazy,” Kit was currently sitting on the sparring mats in the Institutes’ training room, while Livvy was practicing her balance on the rafters.

Unlike her brother, Livvy had trouble climbing up and being in heights, so being in the rafters was helping her. Livvy hopped down from the rafters and landed in a roll to lessen the impact.

“Tys’ awake, Livvy, I can hear him listening to music right now” Kit notified Livvy in order for them to start their plan.

Normally, whenever Ty took a nap, Ty would wake up and go look for Livvy or Kit.

Livvy turned on the speaker they dragged into the training room and took Kits’ phone, playing the first song she saw. They had decided to blast music from a room far enough away from Ty that he would hear it in his head because of the soulmate connection, and not hear it in real life where it could be mistaken for something else other than his soulmate.

Then, once he goes looking for Livvy and Kit, he would hear the music being played, and hopefully, he would connect the dots and figure out he was Kits’ soulmate.

Shake it up is all that we know  
Using the bodies up as we go  
I'm waking up to fantasy

Livvy had chosen a song she likes rather than one Kit or Ty liked because if she was going to watch her brother and her friend get together it might as well be because of a cute song that they could play at their wedding.

“Oy,” Kit called out as he tossed her a training staff. Livvy caught it with ease, and they began to spar, waiting for Ty to walk in and make the realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I had a lot of fun coming up with how they were going to reveal it to Ty, and decided both of them being crackheads, they would come up with a wacky plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They confess, the last chapter, Livvy's really thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter, so I don't have much to say, but writing this was truly a journey.

We're soul alone  
And soul really matters to me  
Too much

It was nearing the middle of the song when Ty decided to walk in. They had only been sparring for a couple of minutes but both were starting to become exhausted. Although Kit had only been at the Institute for half a year, he had mostly caught up to Drus’ age range for training.

“Break,” Livvy said with half a breath, she was worn out and once she noticed Ty walking in, she decided it would be a good time to stop.

Ty looked as normal as ever, did he not make the connection? Did the plan fail? “Hi,”

“Hey, Ty you wanna spar with us?” Livvy asked Ty, this was Livvys’ plan B. Kit didn’t exactly approve of it, mainly because he didn’t want to look awkward and didn’t know what to say to Ty.

“Sure, are we doing two against one? Or what combination?” He turned around to look at the weapons to see which one he could choose. Normally Ty prefers throwing knives but sparring is mainly close range so he has to choose something else.

“Plan b,” Livvy whispered, “uh, Ty I’m going to get us some water, you can spar with Ty until I get back,” Livvy turned and walked out of the room.

“So, um Ty?” Kit didn’t know what to say exactly but decided it would be easiest to say it directly and hope for the best after.

“Yea? Oh, I also had something to tell you, can I go first?” Kit wasn’t expecting that.

“Sure, go for it.”

“Kit, you are my soulmate.” Kit Really wasn’t expecting that, I mean that was their plan A but they thought they had failed. “I’ve known you were my soulmate for a couple of days, but I didn’t have the chance to tell you because Livvy was always around and I didn’t want to put you on the spot in front of her. And if you don’t like me now that’s fine, I won’t hate you if you’re straight.”

“Ty, here’s the thing, I’m gay and I like you, like a lot,” that certainly wasn’t what Kit had wanted to say, but there was no going back now.

Tys’ face grew into a smile. That damned smile. Kit would do anything to see Ty smile like that forever.

And the song finally came to an end.

You're out of touch  
I'm out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, this was my first fic so I hoped you enjoyed it! Stay Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't I'm sorry.


End file.
